The growth of the older population, especially the oldest old, creates a critical need to develop strategies to ensure that older adults are able to remain productive, independent and maintain a good quality of life. The variety and increased use of technology in everyday life, mandates that strategies to support older adults must consider issues surrounding technology uptake. Although technology use has risen among older adults, a digital divide remains, especially among vulnerable populations. The pace of technology innovations also poses challenges to current technology adopters. Unless we understand why technology uptake is challenging for older adults, the supportive benefits of technology will not be realized for vast numbers of people. This application is a request for continued support for the Center for Research and Education on Aging and Technology Enhancement (CREATE), an established multidisciplinary, cohesive Center that focuses on aging and technology. CREATE's goal is to ensure that older adults are able to use and realize the benefits of technology. Our objectives are to: develop a database on user preferences, needs, and problems with emerging and existing systems; assess the efficacy of design solutions; gather information on the value of technology; promote new research; support new investigators; and disseminate outcomes to a broad community. CREATE I focused on attitudinal issues: training/instructional support; and design of input devices, interfaces and support aids. Our focus in CREATE II was on technology-based tasks, stress associated with technology adoption, training, privacy, and ergonomic issues. In CREATE III we examined applications of technology in living environments, work and health care settings and the value of technology in supporting older people. CREATE IV will continue this theme and focus on optimizing the role of technology in promoting healthy, productive and successful aging in living, work and healthcare domains. CREATE will continue to involve the University of Miami, Florida State University, and Georgia Institute of Technology. CREATE will include: interrelated research projects; collaborations with business/community partners; and a cross-site project that will further evaluate PRISM, a software application that supports social connectivity, memory and access to information. The Center will include Administrative, Data Management/Statistical, and Dissemination Cores, External Scientific and Community Advisory Boards, and a Pilot Research Program. CREATE is unique in terms of its multi-disciplinary and well-integrated research team, approach to issues regarding aging and technology, and access to diverse populations.